El silencio de Hades
by NoraTan
Summary: "¡Te maldigo en este momento, Kuroko Tetsuya! ¡a sufrir el pecado de Hades, El silencio!" En Leveb, capital del imperio DeHas se acerca una catástrofe después de la tercera guerra mundial, un grupo de jóvenes con extrañas habilidades conocerán al portador del Silencio de Hades: Kuroko tetsuya All x Kuroko
1. Prologo

**El silencio de Hades**

"El Silencio de Hades, una terrible maldición que ira consumiendo sus emociones de a pedazos….hasta tragarse su alma"

Esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes que conocieron al portador del Silencio de Hades: Kuroko Tetsuya

…

…

Imponente, con esa palabra describías a la ciudad de Leveb, la capital del imperio Dehas, los reyes de la mitad del mundo. Quizás no entiendas de que lugar hablo, es normal….comencemos desde el inicio entonces.

Hace algunos años, precisamente 500, el mundo se sumió en la terrible tercera guerra mundial al ser descubierto una nueva fuente de energía: Dehas. Dicho poder fue descubierto en Japón, en Tokio. Un joven desafortunado lo había descubierto en la torre de Tokio. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella esfera al ser tomada en las manos de aquel joven, había soltado una onda que al tocar a la gente le otorgaba algo, si eran enfermos o heridos: sanaban. Se comenzó a hablar de aquel milagro mundial, la gente acudía a Japón solo para conocer y agradecer al joven que se había fusionado con la esfera, aquella alegría duro solo 3 años. El gobierno de los diferentes países quería hacerse con dicho poder, comenzaron las disputas, los tratos debajo de la mesa, los enfrentamientos políticos….y finalmente….la guerra.

Tristemente los aliados de Japón también querían al joven, se formo un grupo de protección en la capital de Japón, un grupo de 5 jóvenes elegidos por el portador para recibir una parte del poder de Dehas. Fueron entrenados y sirvieron de guardianes, sus rostros fueron cubiertos por una mascara y sus identidades e información, borrada, pero al ser humanos no se salvaban de caer en la tentación del poder.

Un día, en medio de una desconocida situación, el portador fue asesinado por uno de sus guardianes: el más fiel y querido por el primero. Como se dijo, nadie sabe que llevo al guardián a cometer tal acto, no pudieron capturarlo, los demás guardianes lucharon contra el pero fue en vano, el asesino escapo. No sin irse con un último regalo del portador: una maldición.

Se dice que el portador maldijo a su asesino con el Silencio de Hades, una maldición despiadada cuyo fin era impedirle morir al conjurado hasta que sus emociones fueran tragadas por el mismo rey del inframundo, secándolo hasta dejarlo como una simple alma, un muñeco incapaz de morir, ser feliz o descansar. Dicha maldición solo se les daba a criminales de alto rango y podía ser removida por su creador, y en el caso del guardián ya era imposible pues había matado a su conjurador.

Pasaron los años, la guerra acabo, los guardianes restantes formaron un imperio imponente, sometieron a los demás países y tomaron el control. Con orden, justicia e igualdad acabaron con la guerra y trajeron paz. Como castigo por haberse dejado llevar por la codicia, los guardianes les quitaron el derecho de sus nombres, se eligió el nombre de Dehas para el imperio. Japón dejo de existir y se transformo en Leveb.

Los guardianes tomaron las riendas de diversas zonas en su imperio, continuaron con sus vidas y dejaron descendencia, sus hijos siguieron el mismo patrón, cuidando de las ciudades bajo su cargo. El poder de Dehas corrió por las venas de cada descendiente haciéndose más fuerte. Suena bonito ¿no? Pues eso duro 200 años hasta que un nuevo tirano bajo el nombre del Rey sin corona, supuesto hijo ilegitimo de uno de los guardianes, interrumpió en Leveb, asesinando al guardián y tomando el control. Leveb era el tesoro del imperio y a pesar de que los nuevos guardianes lucharon, al no poseer la misma fuerza que sus fundadores y progenitores, sucumbieron ante la legión del rey sin corona.

Ahora el mundo se había sumido en una especie de tiranía, los habitantes del imperio fueron sometidos a vivir con pocas libertades, cambiaron muchas cosas, los castigos y penas por delitos fueron más crueles, los que se oponían al rey eran desmembrados en plena televisión. Todo mundo se acostumbro a bajar la cabeza y volverse sumisos y con otro paso del tiempo a olvidar su pasado.

Pocos sabían, de hecho un grupo sobreviviente, de la existencia de otros 5 niños, hijos legítimos de los 5 guardianes, que habían sido salvados de la masacre que dio muerte a sus padres.

Otro grupo, seguidores de los antiguos gobernantes también lo sabían, solo que ellos sabían que el guardián traidor seguía vivo y esperarían a que volviera a salir de las tinieblas.

…..


	2. 1: Prese

EL SILENCIO DE HADES CAP 1

**EL SILENCIO DE HADES**

**1ER SONIDO: CAER**

…

…

**..**

-¡que mierda de ciudad es esta!- exclama un joven moreno de cabello muy corto color azul marino al igual que sus ojos, llego a su asiento de la escuela y se dejo caer pesadamente

-Ahomine, si te atrapan diciendo eso te van a castigar- le advirtió un joven de cabello de fuego con las puntas negras y ojos del mismo color –mejor dime, ¿hiciste la tarea?-

-por supuesto que no, idiota- respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás –como jodidos voy a hacer una tarea si no recuerdo mi infancia-

-ah, es cierto- el pelirrojo bufo y recargo la mirada en la ventana –yo tampoco la hice-

-es lógico, idiota-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- se escucho desde la puerta, los mencionados voltearon a ver si se trataba de ellos, cosa que era cierta -¡Aomine y Kagami, el emperador les habla!- menciono un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

-¿aah?- fue la respuesta de ambos

-joder, solo vengan- hablo de nuevo el otro chico –ya saben que les pasara si desobedecen- sonrió perversamente moviendo sus dedos

-ah, que mas da, Bakagami andando- el moreno se levanto y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos desinteresadamente

-vengan con mochilas, esto es importante- menciono el pelinegro seriamente

Los dos chicos lo miraron un tanto intrigados, el emperador rara vez les citaba a ellos, y si el pelinegro iba incluido era porque esta vez no les reprendería por algo que hicieron, y lo que Takao, el enviado del emperador, les había dicho era de preocuparse.

Akashi Seijuro, también conocido como el emperador, era un joven de estatura media, cabellos rojos y ojos desiguales, dorado y rojo. El mas inteligente de la escuela, el mas talentoso y el mas popular, poseía una riqueza y una actitud digna de su apodo, arrogante, superior, cautivador y seductor, imponente mas que nada, inclusive Murasakibara Atsushi, el gigante comedor de dulces que era parte de su grupo se doblegaba ante la mirada del pelirrojo.

Aomine Daiki, el moreno peliazul, era bastante talentoso a la hora de los deportes y mas en el baloncesto, era una completa bestia. Arrogante, fuerte y rápido, la gente le admiraba pero no se acercaba mucho al igual que a los demás del grupo del emperador. Siempre seguido por su medio hermano, Kagami Taiga, un joven alto igual, de fuertes músculos y temperamento obstinado, amante del básquet igual que Aomine. Ellos habían sido huérfanos hasta la edad de 8 años, cuando el matrimonio Himuro les había adoptado a pesar de tener un hijo propio: Tatsuya. Aun así, ambos quisieron conservar sus apellidos.

Kazunari Takao, un pelinegro de ojos azules, era a quien el emperador mandaba a buscar a los demás miembros de su grupo: Kiseki no Sedai. Todos los que estaban en aquel grupo eran jóvenes que a la vista de todos eran normales solo gozando de un muy buen físico, pero en el fondo no era así. Cada uno de ellos poseía una peculiar habilidad, dueños de los elementos, fuerza descomunal, resistencia. Y todos mantenían en secreto aquellas habilidades.

-llegan tarde- se escucho la imponente voz del emperador: Akashi Seijuro. El pelirrojo estaba de pie hasta el fondo del cuarto de juntas, recargado elegantemente

-si, si, lo lamentamos- hablo Aomine agitando una de sus manos desinteresadamente -¿Qué sucede, Akashi?-

-siéntense, ahora- hablo serio, erizando la piel de todos los presentes

Aomine y Kagami se sentaron inmediatamente, Takao se sentó a la izquierda de Akashi, Murasakibara a la derecha, Midorima y Kise alado de los medio hermanos. El pelirrojo se acerco a la mesa y deposito un sobre abriéndolo ante todos, de ahí saco unas hojas con información, estadísticas y fotos de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamo Midorima Shintaro, un alto peliverde de ojos igual de verdes y anteojos, el serio y calculador del grupo, siempre con una obsesión por el Oha-Asa (horóscopos) y la disciplina

-son fotos de nosotros- hablo Kise Ryota, cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color, alto e infantil, juguetón y algo molesto

-claro que si, idiota pero no solo son fotos, también hay información- le reprimió Midorima

-Aka-chin, ¿Qué es esto?- hablo Murasakibara dejando de comer dulces, el gigante pelilila y de color de ojos igual que su cabello, mas infantil que Kise pero bastante temible cuando se lo propone o le hacen enojar

-esto, es la prueba de que alguien nos traiciono y vendió información de nosotros al gobierno- hablo con enojo en sus voz, tan palpable que todos sentían un hilo apretarles el cuello -¿Quién fue?- hablo sin sonar completamente a pregunta

Mudez, todos se callaron al no saber que decir. En el pasado cuando el grupo recién se formo se impusieron reglas, y la traición no solo significaba que ellos estaban en peligro, si no una posible guerra. El hecho de que la gente se enterara de que había seres como ellos, impondría el pánico y más de uno aclamaría que los ejecutaran. Como ya se había hecho en el pasado.

-ustedes saben bien que paso cuando un idiota intento vender información nuestra- hablo desviando la mirada hacia un punto en la ventana, donde yacía una foto de todos a la tierna edad de 12 años –y como termino para todos….para Tatsuya- musito apretando los puños

Aomine y Kagami apretaron la mandíbula y los puños, por recordar aquella desgracia que los marco. Cuando tenían 12, un chico de nombre Hanamiya Makoto les había traicionado vendiendo información de ellos a un mafioso, este ultimo deseaba el poder de los niños y había mandado a capturarles. Tatsuya descubrió sus planes y al intentar advertirles, Hanamiya le había disparado en la cabeza. No sufrió dolor pero su muerte fue un shock para los medio hermanos, su familia no pudo con el dolor y se separaron. En venganza, los dos chicos fueron en busca del mafioso y de la rata traicionera para matarles, Akashi les detuvo de cometer un crimen más pero no paso desapercibido su traición. Les torturo y usando su habilidad de telequinesis, les había sacado todo recuerdo de interacción mutua e información peligrosa, prácticamente les dejo secos y si por alguna razón recordaban algo, su cerebro explotaría.

-se que ninguno de ustedes fue, quizás hay otra rata….- movió sus desiguales ojos por toda la habitación –Midorima a detectado a otros como nosotros, con poderes un tanto diferentes pero como nosotros y yo he sentido dos presencias mas fuertes que todos nosotros-

-¿otros como nosotros?- exclamo Kise asombrado

-¿hay mas fuertes que nosotros?- exclamo Kagami casi levantándose de su asiento –Akashi, tu dijiste que éramos únicos-

-y lo somos, nuestros poderes podría decirse que son puros de linaje y los de aquellos que Midorima detecto no, pero los que detecte yo tienen el linaje original sin haber sido manchado, en otras palabras, los primeros guardianes-

-estas bromeando, aquellos ancianos nos dijeron que todos habían muerto- Aomine frunció un poco el ceño

-al parecer ignoraban este hecho- contesto Midorima acomodándose sus gafas –solo nosotros sabemos de ellos-

-¿y? ¿Saben donde están o como son?- pregunto Kise impaciente -¿son malos o están de nuestro lado?-

-he tenido visiones de uno de ellos- hablo Akashi tomando asiento y pasándoles un boceto –su cabello es azul como el mismo cielo y sus ojos del color que una vez tubo el océano: azul, su piel tan pálida como lo fue la nieve hace muchos años: blanca- termino señalando con su dedo al chico en el

-¡uoo, tan lindo¡- exclamo Kise tomando el dibujo en sus manos –este niño es una dulzura-

-estúpido dame eso- dijo Aomine jalándole la hoja –mmm no esta mal, se ve interesante- sonrió de medio lado pasándole el dibujo a Taiga

-azul….como el cielo- musito embelesado el tigre –lindo…- volvió a susurrar pasando sus dedos por el dibujo, intentando convencerse de que una persona así existía

-tengo una idea de donde puede estar- interrumpió Akashi los pensamientos del pelirrojo bicolor –y yo iré a buscarlo-

-espera, yo me ofrezco para ir por el- se levanto Kagami decidido

Akashi lo miro frunciendo un poco el ceño

-¿estas seguro?- hablo Aomine tomándolo del brazo –Akashi no sabe si el es de lo puros o los otros-

-estaré bien, puedo protegerme solo- hablo frunciendo el ceño

-bien, tráelo sano y salvo y si se pone difícil, tienes permiso de usar tus poderes- decreto Akashi asintiendo y levantando una mano –termino la junta-

….

..

**CONTINUARA**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: El tigre en azul, el océano gris**


	3. El tigre en azul

El silencio de Hades cap. 2

**El tigre en azul, el océano gris **

**..**

**..**

-mi señor, he tenido una visión- hablo un joven de cabellos cafés cortos y ojos del mismo color

-hmm….Sakurai- una voz imponente se escuchó en un gran cuarto -¿Qué sucede?-

-señor, lo he visto…- respondió un tanto temeroso el joven –lo siento mi señor, pero solo pude ver un poco….no sé dónde está-

El sonido de un vidrio roto se escuchó, el castaño apretó los ojos por miedo y se encogió en su lugar. Aquel hombre de rostro desconocido se levantó de su asiento y aventó los restos de su copa de cristal al suelo. Se paró delante del arrodillado joven y se enderezo completamente.

-¿estás seguro?- el mayor hablo bastante serio y con un tono molesto

-¡si, mi señor!- Sakurai contesto inmediatamente -¡ha despertado mi señor!-

El otro chico, sonrió perversamente y se dirigió de nuevo a su trono, se sentó despotamente con su tobillo derecho en su muslo izquierdo y con su barbilla recargada en su palma derecha.

-bienvenido de vuelta, mi querido fantasma….- susurro comenzando a reírse

….

…

..

Mientras tanto en la capital Leveb, un pelirrojo bicolor caminaba por las concurridas calles con una mochila llena de comida, agua, dinero y unos cambios de ropa. Su misión ya había empezado y no podía darse el lujo de fallar, menos cuando el emperador le había dado permiso de hacerlo solo siendo la primera vez que se ofrece a actuar en una misión de suma importancia por su cuenta. Taiga se había quedado flechado al ver el dibujo de Akashi, un ser de bellos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color no debía ser humano, no podía ver maldad en sus orbes si no tristeza, y si el emperador había plasmado con tal maestría su aspecto, en carne y hueso esa tristeza seria comprobable y abrumadora.

Suspiro, el calor era sofocante en la enorme plaza. El tigre aprovechaba su buena altura para ver, estaba tan enfocado en encontrar un lugar donde sentarse que no noto como era mirado por algunas chicas. De la nada sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto?- Taiga volteo el rostro varias veces a los lados intentando encontrar respuesta, por si solas, sus piernas se movieron llevándolo por la calle como si supieran a donde dirigirse

Llegando a lo que parecía una antigua iglesia, se veía algo descuidada pero no había perdido su aspecto bello, iluminada por un curioso y hermoso rayo de luz, con pastizales verdes con flores de colores vivos. Sin embargo, estaba desolada, Taiga sintió lastima por tan linda construcción.

No entendía la razón por la cual sus piernas le hayan llevado ahí pero decidió creer que tenía que ver con aquella sensación en su pecho. Entro empujando las pesadas puertas provocando un fuerte eco por toda la entrada, se sorprendió al no encontrar las bancas o lugar donde se supone se sentaban los creyentes, en vez de eso, flores de vivos colores y únicas formas adornaban el suelo y algunos pilares de las paredes. Era un hermoso paisaje, como bono extra, unos rayos de luz se asomaban por las ventanas rotas, iluminando con gracias el lugar. Taiga avanzo hasta que escucho un ruido, frunció el ceño adoptando una pose de guardia y miro adelante y lo vio….

-tu….- Kagami exclamo impresionado de ver al dueño de sus recientes pensamientos. Delante de él estaba el chico de ojos y cabellos celestes

El otro joven retrocedió asustado y en su camino tropezó cayendo completamente de espaldas, golpeándose en la cabeza. Taiga, preocupado se acercó al peli azul y lo levanto en brazos, no pudiendo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, ese niño era hermoso. También pudo notar los desgastados ropajes del muchacho, la suciedad en su cuerpo, moretones, raspones y su bello cabello desordenado.

-¿este niño en verdad es el chico de la visión de Akashi?- pregunto para sí mismo, en ese estado el pelirrojo creía que el peliazul se rompería en sus brazos, pero el tiempo que Akashi le había dado para completar su misión era de 3 días y estaba seguro que si regresaba antes, el emperador ya no le vería como un novato o un irresponsable

Justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta, el chico en sus brazos se movió inquieto. Taiga se quedó viendo por si abría los ojos, cosa cierta.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a las flores del suelo por si el peliazul quería bajar

El chico no contesto, solo le sonrió con la mirada vidriosa y acaricio su mejilla. Kagami se sorprendió y se sonrojo, creyó escuchar al chico hablar en su mente…

"gracias por cumplir tu promesa, me encontraste"

Taiga, fue envuelto por una luz brillante y cegadora, como la imaginada luz del cielo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una especie de laguna blanquecina y hermosa, solo que la imagen que se posaba delante suyo se veía algo borrosa y lejana, como si fuera una simple expectación.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto estirando su mano para intentar tocar aquella visión siéndole imposible, su mano no alcanzaba nada

"es un gusto conocerte…" escucho detrás de él, cuando volteo pudo vislumbrar a un joven de rostro desconocido, cabellos cortos y oscuros –"me alegra que ya estés con él"-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kagami entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando que así pudiera ver mejor a aquel joven

-"va a necesitarte mucho, por favor no lo abandones, cuida de él y quiérelo….se lo merece"-hablo haciendo un saludo con la mano a lo lejos y señalando después a un chico recostado a la orilla de la laguna –"por fin ha despertado"- dijo mientras todo de nuevo se iluminaba

-agh…no puedo ver nada- exclamo tapándose los ojos, cuando quito su mano de ellos se encontró con otro escenario, parecía una escuela -¿are?-

"¡monstruo!" "¡no te me acerques!" "¡muérete!" "¡te abandonaron porque eres un monstruo!"

Taiga volteo el rostro a un lado del salón y encontró una bola de niños riéndose mientras molestaba a un pequeño que estaba hecho ovillo, con las rodillas en el suelo.

-¡oigan ya basta!- grito acercándose pero pasando lo mismo que el escenario anterior, no podía tocar nada -¡maldición!-

"ayuda…alguien….no quiero estar solo" lloraba el pequeño, con una voz dulce y herida, conmoviendo el corazón del tigre

Con eso el escenario cambio, Taiga abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose recostado en una suave cama cubierta por suave seda blanca, sus ojos rojos viajaron por la habitación blanca, iluminada por el mismo rayo de luz de la iglesia, un poco cuarteadas las paredes pero parecía que los pilares de ahí eran sostenidos por las enredaderas de planta verde y flores de tonos azules.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto sentándose y notando una charola con fruta y un vaso con agua -¿mm?-

Se levantó de golpe recordando su misión, busco con la mirada al joven que se supone debía llevar con los demás, no lo encontró y se concentró en sentir su presencia, no sintió presencia alguna, solo sintió una cálida mano posarse en la suya. Sobresaltado, miro al lugar donde provenía esa calidez y observo como el mismo joven de cabellos azules, dormía al pie de la cama sosteniendo su mano.

-ah…este chico- lo miro y se soltó de su tierno agarre para acostar al peliazul en la cama e invertir posiciones, solo que Kagami no sostenía la mano ajena -¿Cómo me trajo el solo? No creo que haya podido llevarme en su espalda… ¿y si me arrastro?- pensó con un gesto de preocupación

-"te lleve en mi espalda"- escucho Kagami en su mente y al instante, miro a los lados buscando aquella voz que ya había oído –"aquí"-

-¡aaah!- grito Taiga al percatarse de que el chico estaba despierto -¡me espantaste!- exclamo con una mano en su pecho por el susto

Aquel chico solo le miro serio sin decir nada, se levantó y tomo la charola, volvió a su asiento y le extendió una manzana con un vaso de agua, Kagami le miro extrañado unos momentos y la tomo, moría de hambre y aunque una manzana fuera muy poco, debía agradecerlo, al parecer aquel chico no tenía más.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto después de tragar bocado

El chico guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, Taiga interpreto eso como que no tenía, lo miro un poco más y el joven saco una libreta y una pluma, empezó a escribir y le mostro la hoja al tigre

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Eso ponía en la hoja, al parecer el chico no podía hablar, pero espera…la voz de hace unos momentos ¿de quién era?

-umm… ¿no puedes hablar?- pregunto con algo de pena, el chico asintió con una leve sonrisa, Kagami se sintió mal por él, en esta época los mudos ya no existían debido a que la tecnología les permitía hacerse con voces robóticas que imitaban a la perfección una humana o se podía prevenir dicha discapacidad. Aunque se daban los casos donde tal beneficio solo se les daba a quienes el emperador consideraba útiles, no le importaba si fueran ricos o pobres, demostrándole que le servían para algo, les daba el instrumento gratuito, al parecer Kuroko no le había sido útil al cruel emperador.

-"pero estoy bien, no he perdido por completo mi voz….solo estoy enfermo"- ponía en la hoja mientras le sonreía

-me llamo Taiga, Kagami Taiga- le extendió la mano a lo que Kuroko lo miro confundido –mira, es un saludo, estrecha mi mano- rio divertido mientras que con la otra mano, tomaba la de Kuroko para estrecharla

-"Kagami-kun…"- escucho Kagami en su mente de nuevo, se sorprendió y por inercia apretó la mano contraria –"duele…."- escucho y miro extasiado a Kuroko

-tu…hablaste en mi mente- afirmo señalando su cabeza con su otra mano, Kuroko lo miro sorprendido –Kuroko… ¿eres un DeHas, verdad?- exclamo golpeándose mentalmente por olvidar que era a quien venía a buscar

-"tu… ¿puedes escucharme?"- Kuroko se tensó y deshizo el agarre, separándose de Kagami, como si sus palabras le quemaran. Tropezó de nuevo, cayendo de sentón y sorprendiendo a Taiga.

-oi, Kuroko ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inclinándose para mirarlo

El peliazul negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, su gesto neutro se había transformado en uno de dolor y parecía que lloraría, Kagami en un acto reflejo, abrazo al menor y acaricio su cabeza, de seguro Kuroko había sufrido por el poder que tenía, algo le decía que las imágenes en su cabeza habían sido los recuerdos de Kuroko. Abrazo al joven de nuevo y acaricio esos suaves cabellos con ternura. Fue un momento de paz, eso le daba la sensación de que Kuroko no era uno de los malos.

-Kuroko, no pasa nada…estoy aquí ¿ves?- le hablo con una ternura que creía ya haber perdido –vine por ti, para cuidarte- soltó el abrazo y lo tomo del rostro

-¿cuidarme?- Tetsuya miro a los orbes rojos del pelirrojo –tu no…. ¡ugh!-Kuroko se tomó con fuerza el pecho, pegando su cabeza al pecho del mayor

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamo confundido para dar un respingo y con el chico en brazos, saltar lejos de la habitación antes de que una nube de gas lo invadiera -¿Quién eres?-

-ohh…lo esquivaste bien- se escuchó una voz femenina entrando a la habitación -¿ara? ¿Por qué escondes a una preciosura como Tetsuya? Que egoísta eres- exclamo con un deje de molestia

-¿Satsuki?- exclamo el pelirrojo confundido –maldita traidora….- apretó los dientes apretando a Tetsuya que había pasado de estar en sus brazos a estar en su espalda

-"Kagami-kun, ella es peligrosa…"- Tetsuya apretó el brazo de Kagami –"ella….huele a él…"- tembló al decir lo ultimo

-¿"a el"?- no entendía a que se refería el menor, pero no pudo pensar más cuando un látigo azoto con fuerza la pared donde estaba recargado

-tch…- bufo estirando sus dos dedos principales y formando una línea lateral hacia la chica de cabellos rosas

-¡kya, casi me golpeas!- exclamo la mujer girando la cabeza para que su cabello volviera a serle de látigo -¡entrégame a Tetsu-kun!- grito enfurecida atacando a donde que Taiga se moviera

-¡que molesta eres!- exclamo el pelirrojo haciendo un puño con su mano siendo rodeado por fuego -¡solo desaparece!- golpeo el suelo y este se partió para distraer a la mujer, Taiga aprovecho eso y la golpeo en el estómago para noquearla –tch…-

-"Kagami-kun…"- escucho a Kuroko musitarle

-nos vamos a casa, Kuroko…- le sonrió abiertamente

Su misión estaba cumplida, y de alguna manera, tener al peliazul a su lado aumentaba su confianza y fuerza.

**CONTINUARA**

**PROX. CAP:**

"**La dulce esencia que desprende un santo al despertar" **


End file.
